Kirishima x Suoh
by IDK anymore33
Summary: The readers of Viewfinder focus on Asami and Akihito but there’s another love story that’s in the height of bloom. Kirishima and Suoh have been together for a little bit over 2 years. These are stories that show the high and lows of being in love and working for Asami.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or Viewfinder itself. **

Backstory: The Viewfinder usually focuses on Asami and Akihito but no ones mentioned those little side characters. This is a story about Suoh and Kirishima who have started to fall into the spiral of love. Both of them have no free time to themselves and they find comfort in each other.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Asami-sama you have a meeting with some of the companies donors. Your needed in the meeting room in 10 minutes." Kirishima stated after getting into his boss's room. Asami only responded with a grunt. Kirishima understood that his boss was ready for the meeting. He then left the room and made it back to his own room right next to Asami's. A secretary always has to be close to his or her boss. Kirishima had been working non stop for the past week. He didn't even go home but this was all normal for him. Kirishima sat down in his chair with a sigh and started working on Asami's and his own taxes. It may seem like a job for a lowly worker but Kirishima insists that it be him to do it.

"Kei… it's been over a month since we last … you know." Suoh had sneaked up behind him and put his arms on top of Kirishima's chair.

"First off don't call me Kei at work. Secondly you can't just come into my office. You're suppose to be heading to the meeting room."

"Well Asami-sama has entrusted me with protecting the building. Though I'm not exactly sure why but it means that I can hang out here!" Suoh had moved so that he could give his Kirishima a hug and a kiss. Kirishima pushed him.

"What are you doing?! We're at work and we need to be taken seriously. We can't just go around kissing and holding hands." Kirishima had always been a big no on PDA but that didn't make Suoh stop doing it.

"Come on!! It's been over a month since we last did it. I'm at my limit here." Suoh pushed Kirishima's chair back and ripped open his shirt and start giving him hickies. It had been a long time for Kirishima too and desired Suoh just as much. But work would always come first.

"No Suoh we can do it at home but not here. It's inappropriate."

"I can't wait that long! Who knows when we'll be home! Now is our only chance." He wasn't wrong part of the job meant that they had no social life of their own. It was hard but the money was good enough and for Kirishima Asami-sama had saved his life. Before Kirishima could even react Suoh picked him up princess style.

"What on earth are you doing! Kazumi!" Suoh just ignored him and continued to carry him. Kirishima screamed whispered vigorously to make sure no one heard them. The only reason why Kirishima didn't hit him was because he was scared that Suoh would drop him and a noise would be made. Suoh carried him all the way to Asami's office.

"We can't be in here. If Asami-sama finds out we're done for!"

"If we don't tell him and you put the camera footage on loop we'll be just fine." Suoh then carefully moved the papers with one hand while still carrying Kirishima he then put him on the desk. His face pure anger.

"Suoh I'll be nice and give you a warning but after this I'm going to kill you."

"Kei please I know you don't like doing these things but we've been dating for over two years and we've only been on 10 dates. And even those were interrupted because of work. All we do is work and work and work. I'm tired of it I want to be all lovey dovey with you. I want to celebrate our anniversary and feed each other chocolate on Valentine's Day and White Day. Now I'm not saying we quit our jobs and go rogue but we should spend more time on ourselves." Suoh always knew how to guilt trip someone. He said something sweet while looking down then looked up afterwards very slowly with sweet puppy dog eyes. Luckily for Kirishima he had grown immune to this and instead of giving into temptation he karate chopped Suoh in the head. Then got up and left trying to cover his exposed chest. Suoh sat in the office for a little longer than decided to check into with the chief of security. _He always has to be so cute when he's angry. _Suoh couldn't help but adore over Kirishima.

**To be continued**


End file.
